Bane of all
by The last of them all
Summary: Percy Jackson lived in the era of Achilles. In fact he was trained by him.His skills were honed to the finest,he was destined to be the greatest hero to ever roam the earth. But not in that time. The God's required him in a different period. So he is trapped in ice. Waiting for his time to come. The time to become the bane of all. PercyxReyna in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys Thelastofthemall here this fic will be around 30-50 chapters. And if you have time I would greatly appreciate if you took some time to review and check out my other story. I will try to update daily or every other day.**

Perseus P.O.V

The blazing sun of Greece burned me to the skin causing to sweat profoundly. It didn't help either that my mentor was overpowering me pounding my _already_ dented bronze shield. I grimaced as he slammed it once again bruising my arm an ugly purple. He lunged pushing his body forward pivoting with his foot. Sidestepping in one fluid motion slamming my dull pommel on his metal Corinthian. He fell to the sweat soaked sand of the arena. I kicked his sprawled body, smiling."After so many duels, so many losses, you have finally bested me Perseus."He returned the smile as he pushed himself up. I just grinned sheepishly."Achilles it was a fluke a mistake."I obviously disagreed as he shook his head"Your to humble, Percy, but that makes bested me fair and square"he told me. Then glancing down I saw something etched across his familiar face that I haven't seen before, was it fear?

He opened his mouth confirming my doubt."Perseus! You are ready, all your life I have prepared you for this moment. I'm going to do something to you. That will increase your skill's tenfold. But you will go through intense pain that you have never felt before. Do you trust me?" he asked. Nodding "I do" I replied with no regret. And with that I sealed my fate. He smiled relieved "Good, now I will bathe you in the mighty river Styx. As my mother has done to me."

**Time skip( To at the river Styx.)  
**

Achilles brought me to a dark gloomy place. Hades realm, or better know as the underworld. We approached the banks of the River Styx were the black water lapped the shore angrily. Achilles turned to me"Many people have tried to bath here and failed. But they did not the trick, imagine one spot in your mind. And that will be your fatal point. Every other area will be invincible and invulnerable. Good luck."he whispered into my ear and clamped my shoulders "Go!"He shouted and I fell into the the dark river. The pain was unimaginable, word's couldn't describe it. My mind was fuzzy until I remembered Achilles advice. I pictured a small spot in my back were my trusty and study armor covered. Then I shot out of it onto the river banks coughing. My Sea-green eyes blurred until they came into focus. Spotting Achilles sitting on a rock. Gasping I crawled over. Despite all the pain I felt the strongest in my life. It was like I was half asleep before. My senses sharpened, reaction's quickened and it was like I was emitting my own aura of I pushed myself up. His face broke into a a word he pulled me into a tight embrace. " I knew you could survive." And we trudged home.

The next morning I yawned and pushed off my covers rubbing my eyes. Stumbling across the small hut me and Achilles shared I found a note that sent shivers down my spine.

_Dear Perseus,  
I'm sorry but our king has called every warrior to war. I had to go, my mother foretold this day. And it will be the day I die. I have no regret's, my best moment's of my life I spent with you. I have trained you, taught you everything I know. You're like a son to me. Do not chase after me. You still need to write your own legacy. Bigger and better than my own.  
Achilles.  
_

I took one final glance at the note to see this was true. Than I broke the first tear ever since I bawled as a baby. The single transparent drop slid across my cheek. I lifted one finger and wiped it away. His mother didn't lie, the war ended 2 years later as I trained relentlessly. Then the dreaded day a note was sent to me confirming his death. Acting on instinct I grabbed my sword I jumped into my fathers kingdom. The sea blinded the last thing I rember was the water around me freezing into a deadly ice.

**How did you like it? If we get some reviews I'll update tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**6 Reviews! Thank you guys so much! Because of that I think you guy's deserve a chapter today. And Rember if you haven't checked out my other story I would greatly appreciate it. Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO**

* * *

Percy's P.O.V

There was darkness. Than flashes of light I blinked once, than eyelashes moving in sync. Eventually I made out I was lying on the sandy sea-shore. I rolled onto my back and gazed up at the stars. Groaning I pushed myself up, strangely my clothe were dry. Shrugging it off I moved toward something that seemed like a...camp? As I reached the camp borders I felt my strength ebbing away. And due to that I collapsed from exhaustion.

"Who is he?" a feminine voice asked. Startled I jumped from the bed using the mattress as a push-off and grabbed her neck. I could feel her body quiver with fear as I bored into her Grey eyes, they weren't uncommon back in Greece I've seen a few. "Who are you" I growled "A-Annabeth" she muttered. When I could identify no hate in her voice I set her down. Sitting back down on the bed I apologized."Sorry I was startled." She sat down beside me and smiled."Apology accepted. I understand. Lot's of kids are like that." Shaking my head I turned to her "You don't know me."She cocked an eyebrow"Oh yeah, your Father's a god, you have AHDA,**(I'm sorry don't know how to spell it.)** dyslexia." I turned to her "Yes my fathers a God, but what in the world is AHDA and dyslexia."

But she was already at the wooden door. She opened it with a creaking sound and motioned for me to follow. With nothing better I pushed myself up and swiftly grabbed my sword beside the bed. Outside the place was wonderful. There 12 cabins in a U, I'm guessing representing each Olympian god. Stable but instead of your normal horse's they had Pegasus. And much more wonder's I have yet to discover.

The girl or Annabeth led me to a big house. After weaving through many detailed halls and corridors we came to a room. Seated at a plain wooden table was Dionysus and a centaur. Looking closely I saw he was Chiron, Achilles trainer. I immediately kneeled not wanting to be turned into a bottle of wine my knee pads touching the wooden planks. He just grunted and motioned for me to rise. As I did so I bowed to Chiron. Who was stroking his beard as if he musing about something. "You have my interest boy, Not everyone find's camp by themselves, and no one shows up with a Greek chiton, and full armor." He spoke in a deep but kind velvety voice."How did you acquire it?" He asked. I hesitated for one brief moment. And decided I could trust him."My mentor Achilles gave them to me."  
He looked taken back but told me something that changed my point of view fore ever."Boy, Achilles died three thousand years ago."My green eyes widened."No I couldn't been trapped in ice that long." This seemed to interest a certain wine god as he put down his wine magazine."Have you heard of the great prophecy" he asked. Great prophecy? What? I shook my head. "Annabeth recite it please." He motioned.

Annabeth took a deep breath and stated.  
_"There will be hero from Troy's time, trained by the hero with the heel.  
Trapped in ice until he is called to the time to make the great one deal.  
The one deal to decide the fate of the world for good or bad or neither.  
Child of the sea he must be, Not anyone else or the sky god's either." _

My math wasn't the best but I think that was me."I'm from Troy's time, Achilles was the one with the heel, I was just trapped in ice, and my dad's Poseidon. That means I must be this guy in the Prophecy?" I questioned him."No crap Sherlock."Annabeth retorted."But that means Zeus is also out to kill you."

* * *

**There's your chapter! Now on with the replies, let's see if we can get 6 reviews again!  
_kat callan_:This sounds great! Please update soon!:) _Thanks! Here's your wish!  
Codex the maker:_Interesting..._Umm...Thanks?  
Daedricdragon:_This is good but could be longer. _Sorry if you read my other story I choose to update faster over longer chapters.  
gamerkid137:_Continue _Sure will!  
dragodare:_plz update!_ Here it is!__  
_  
**


	3. Chapter 3

***Warning* This is a very bad chapter because it was rushed so I did not have time to edit it! Sorry, but this is the second update in a day! Thank you for all your reviews and favorites! Also Percy can somehow speak English even if he is from Greece. So just thank you all it mean's a lot to me. Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO. Now on with the story!**

* * *

Percy's P.O.V  
"But that means Zeus is out to kill you."What? Why would Zeus want to kill me. Achilles and I sacrificed our best food to him every day."What?" I demanded. The wine good coughed and all of us turned to him"Call me Mr.D, and the reason my dad's mad at you is that his master bolt is missing." This felt like a train rammed into me, my armor felt heavier on my body, some one could cause unmeasurable amount's of damage. I understood this, as a son of Poseidon I would be the prime suspect."Dad actually liked you quite a lot until the bolt went missing. Now Zeus and Poseidon are about to go into a civil war. We can't let this happen so you must find the bolt. Our suspect is Hades." I nodded I went on quests before."When do I start?" I demanded. Chiron trotted over to were Mr.D was sitting. After they exchanged a few brief words it seemed they came to a decision "You will begin your departure tomorrow." Mr.D snapped his fingers and disappeared. Annabeth walked out the door leaving me and Chiron alone. He turned and approached me. Reaching into his leather jacket he brought out a small object. Slowly he raised it to eye level. "This is a pen." I nodded curios. "If you press here it will become a sword, also it will reappear in your pocket if you lose it, it's name is riptide" he informed me as he put it in my hand. And with that he galloped out of the window.

The next day I woke up in the Poseidon cabin. Groaning I pushed myself from the bed and it's messy covers. Made it (the bed) and grabbed my bag. In it was what I needed for the quest, nectar, ambrosia, mortal money and a few sets of clothe. I quickly stripped out of my batman PJs the Stoll twins snagged for me. I picked out green t-shirt and black jeans. Then I put on my shoes and a hoody. I grabbed Achilles's sword and riptide, Slung the backup over my shoulder and walked out.

As I walked out of the blue cabin I bumped into a tall lean boy. His eye's were blue and his blond hair was combed perfectly. He stumbled a few steps and saw me. "Sorry." I mumbled and continued my way. But apparently he had a different idea. "Watch it dork."He snarled and pushed me, well let's say attempted to push me. I took a step to the right and he fell to the stone pavilion. Believe me, I was about to offer him a hand. When a strawberry blonde came and pulled him up."Luke!"She exclaimed "Are you okay?"and she glared at me. When I saw her face it turned out she was Annabeth."How could of you done such a thing!" she gasped. Shaking my head I walked down the path.

I met Chiron at the camp gates were he clamped me on the back."Good luck you remind of Achilles a lot. May you succeeded like he did. I smiled "Thanks and I boarded Argus's van. It will take me to the city. The ride was bumpy as we continued along the road. At long last we reached New York city. Were I thanked Argus and boarded off the van.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter but I guess updating twice in a day makes up for it. If we get 5 reviews the next chapter will be up ASAP which means probably tomorrow or today. So rember to review. Thank you all! Replies:  
dragodare:Nice prophecy!_Thanks!_  
pandora midnight blue:I'm interested to see where this goes. Keep up the good work! ( p.s.I think it's spelled A.D.H.D)._I will,you're Irish right? Well : go raibh maith agat!_  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we are with chapter 4 on the forth day! I've been living up to my promise haven't I? Anyway I've got some news for you. If you guy's review and speak a language that isn't English(I'll check your profile!) I'll reply to you in your language and English! So rember to review and blue cookies for the people that do! Now on with the chapter!**

* * *

Percy's P.O.V

As I looked around the city, I could hardly believe it, what happened to the temples, why are they flashing lights. And the cars are everywhere shaking my head I went and asked to the nearest harbor. They still had those right? Walking around I found a seamling nice lady in a long purple dress. Going up to her politely I asked for directions.

**Time skip to at the harbor.**

At least there was a harbor, It would be an awful start if I embarrassed myself in public. Sighing as I leaned against the cool metal rail of the fancy boat with no oars. I mean how is this thing going to move on the wave! But I'm am the son of the sea god. So I can't actually die on this _strange _boat. I closed my eyes and eventually fell asleep. A few hours later (What? Don't ask me son of the sea God here! I can tell stuff like that!). We reached the shore. I felt some regret as I walked of the plank. Why? Because I liked being near the water it calmed me a bit.

As I walked into the city. Yelping I put a hand over mt eyes as bright purple and red lights blasted from roof tops. People around me snickered. "Some idiot."One muttered. And they snickered even more. If I didn't want to draw attention to myself, I'd let them taste my blade. Mentally shaking my head I uncovered myself and stumbled into a casino.

I shook my head. My tousled black hair flying back and forth as I reopened my eyes. Nope I was still in the casino, not on the road I was supposed to be on. I spun on my heel looking for the nearest exit. A man coughed. I went for my blade, until he cleared his throat. "Welcome, brave,strong honored guest please stay here for the night. It has been all booked for you."he flattered. Realizing there was some sort trick I declined. "I'm sorry very most gracious sir, but there has been a mistake. I will be on my way." I told him."No there hasn't, here is your casino card I will lead you to your room, were there is a bed to spend your night." _No, this is a lie No! _But my body had other thoughts, as I followed him. I couldn't stop to marvel the place. It was wonderful. There were the finest gems and minerals. Carved wood wall's and it's grand size, It looked like it could rival Olympus. _Creak  
_

My eyes narrowed at the sound. Dismissing it as I realized the man opened the equally beautiful door. "Here is your room." He gestured with his hand. The room was the size of a small apartment. There was a king sized bed, hot-tub, T.V, and much more. "Oh by the way this is the lotus casino." He told me as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

**Well there you go. Thank you all for reading and favorited this fanfiction! Please review. Replies:  
PerseusJFAN1016:Please update it is quite good so far. You have the potential to make this a great story. This story has a lot of potential. Great Idea. _Thanks! I want to make it a great_ story!  
Guest:MORE! _HERE!  
_Username1576:Well this looks interesting. Are you going to put "catching up with technology" moments?_Yes, yes I will  
_Guest:this looks like its going to be great, cant wait for next update_ Thanks, I'll try to update everyday!  
_aesir21:great idea so far _Thanks!LOL!That's like all I'm saying!  
_kat callan:I like it!:)_So do I!  
_pandora midnight blue:Tá failte roimh! Replying to me in Irish got you mega brownie points from me! Update soon!_Is breá liom brownies!I love brownies!_  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys 4 reviews in not even a day thanks to you all!**

* * *

Percy's P.O.V  
This world was strange now, I mean when I went to the washroom and instead of good old salt and water there was a tube. And a brush? Shaking my head I decided to skip brushing my teeth. I found a few mints that said it freshens my breath. Than it hit me I didn't know how to read English. So how did I?

* * *

Flashback  
"Achilles what are the after affects of the river Styx?" I asked wanting to know the extent of my powers."Well the greatest one is your invincibility, than there's something like you can speak other languages...unaffected by charm speak" He droned on. End of flashback

* * *

The flash back brought tears to my eyes. Hastily wiping them away with my sleeve. I grabbed my bag and prepared to leave the casino. As I was at the door the man from the day before walked over, and asked "Why are you leaving?". With out turning back I replied "I have to go now." And left, but before I did I caught a short phrase. "How did he resist our charm speak." I grinned knowing and walked down the road.

Just then I saw a sign D.A.O recording studios. What the Hades is that supposed to mean? Shaking my head, my hand slowly reached into the black pocket's of my sweat pant's. Taking out a crumpled piece of paper chiron gave to me. I checked the address. Yup this was the doorway to hell. I hesitated for half a second my hand hovering over the brass knob. Who could blame me, it was the gate to the underworld.

Manning up I opened it up leading it to a empty room. My eyebrows went together confused. This should be it . Than a grim, pale tall man came out behind the wall "Welcome I just delivered the souls to Hades. So we shall be alone. Eh?" He said grimly. I looked over his frail body, it looked like with one sucker punch could snap all his 300 bones in half. But I was taught that looks were deceiving. "Are you going to fight me." I growled and uncapped riptide. Spinning it's dangerous bronze blade, I tried to look intimidating as possible. But he shrugged . "Nah, the great Charon doesn't fight, puny demi-god's, in fact my little pet here will be fighting in my stead." As on que a giant beast towering over two feet came into the room. It had a overgrown bull-head with more defined muscles. It's brown fur covered it's face and it's read eyes gleamed, smoke puffed out of it's nostrils, but it get's worse. As it went down the upper body was man-like but it was ten times more ripped, the middle was adorned with a well adorned six pack, with brown fur covering it to. The legs were more furrier and shaped some pant like thing and the structure resembled goats legs.

I grinned, which seemed to take Charon back. He stumbled on the marble floor. Then straightened his posture. "Don't get cocky, little hero, the Minotaur has not been bested in a millennium. This is your end. But if you win I'll bring you to Hades, swear on the river Styx."

This was better than I hopped for a pass to Hades. I smiled and I charged at the Minotaur. Belive me all those illustrious myths make fighting the Minotaur easy. Belive me I fought legions of monsters it couldn't even begin to compare to this. He was swinging his axe with such force and speed and force. Even with what was now called the curse of Achilles I couldn't get to him. What did the Romans say "The best defense defense is offense.". Then his axe came right at my face.

* * *

**Sorry fir not updating in such a long while(2 days!) I've been busy because I have swimming everyday. And we had to buy present's for our teachers, so sorry! I'm also sorry to say that I will be going camping so yeah ='( But summer is over so I can write everyday!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry for not updating in such a long time I actually got back from camping a while ago but I have a full day camp then swimming so yeah... But don't worry I have a lot of time on the weekends. So thank you all! Disclaimer: I don't Own PJO!**

* * *

Percy's P.O.V

I prepared for the blow but stumbled back. The moment of clumsiness saved my life as the gleaming axe whizzed by my face, even with the curse of Achilles it would still hurt. I ducked under his arm. Unhhh, it smelt seriously someone must get him some good quality deodorant. Now I know how all those demigods fell to this foul beast. All he needed to do was to raise his armpit. I thought as I perceived his armpit.

He grunted but pulled out my sword and using his beefy arms he threw it like a discus at me. He threw it at point black range but I managed to dodge it. Flipping ninja style, I grabbed the blade and land on the beat, dirty head. Slicing off his head in a quick gutting motion, he faded into tartraus a he transformed into a shower of golden sparkles. Eventually they all disappeared, and all was left was his horn. I grunted a I picked the spoil of war off the tiles of the floor. Stuffing it into my already crammed bag I turned to Charon.

Pointing my blade at him. I threatened "Bring me to Hades, or go to the land of the faded." He looked at me hi pale face even more drained of couler. "Off c-course, this way." He stuttered, scared out off his wits. He took me to a small black boat which had a strange resemblance with a canoe.

No one spoke a word a he ferried me silently over the sea of the dead. As we reached the dock. I walked off impatient for this long quest to finish. The water sloshed behind me. It lapped the shore in a rhythmic pattern. Even in the underworld I enjoyed it, than Charon broke the peace. "You'll pay for this!" He screamed.

After his outburst. A fluttering off wings could be heard over the river's waters. The owner's of the wings quickly showed themselves. "Why it's a brat who isn't dead yet." The first one snarled. "Let's bring him to mater Hades." The seconded one growled "Agreed." The final furies replied.

Percy smiled inside, a free one-way ticket to his target. He wasn't going to face Hades, that would be suicide. I would try reasoning. Therefore I gave them no such effort to fight back as their ugly black claws wrapped around his shoulders, and flew off into the darkness of the underworld.

* * *

Stop I know what your thinking! This is so short! I'm sorry I only had 15 minutes. Don't worry my parent's promised me 2 hours on the weekend a.k.a tomorrow so I'll do the replies then. Bye, agian I'm sorry! And Rember to Review! THNX


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the chapter Guys. But One thing I've got lot's Guest reviews that say update! And a bunch of threats. I'm fine with a simple update or something like that, but if there's something like I'll Kill you, I would probably stop. Sorry this doesn't apply to most of you awesome people. Disclaimer: As usual I don't own Percy Jackson!**

* * *

Ch.6

I have a conversation with the god of death about...days off?

The flight to Hades somber palace was not pleasing. The midnight talons of the furies dug through my shirt leaving some ugly dashes in them. Geez I liked that shirt, it obviously didn't hurt, but believe me even if you are virtually invincible. Being dragged by your arms for a few hours is not the best way to travel in the sky. Err underground.

Breathing a sigh of relief as they slowly lowered him to the soil of Hades front garden. Alecto, the head fury and the most disheveled and deformed one in my opinion rasped "Hurry up and finish what you want with our supreme commander, boy!" They swept away into the darkness of the underworld.

I turned to the blackwood door wrapped with silver designs of skulls, death, betrayal and other sad scenes. As soon as I touched the knob the space around me warped and my body turned into a shadow as it slowly flitted away to the darkness.

After a few seconds of nothing I landed on the dark floor of hades palace. Glancing around the place remembering Achilles training, scanning for enemies. My green orbs landed on the single figure in the dull room. Hades, lord of the dead. For the god of wealth he was dressed quite plainly, adorned with a black robe that flowed like the styx, shimmering as he shifted in his obsidian throne. His pale face was covered with a black spartan helm, which radiated power itself. He rose to godly height, and his throne rising with him in a shroud of dark energy. As he did a large dog around 10 times the size of me crawled onto his lap and yawned, his deadly canine teeth showing.

Cerberus, the three headed terror of the underworld, guardian of the doors.

"You are wondering why he his here, not guarding the doors?" Hades asked me with an dangerous edge in his voice.

Sh_u_dders went up my spine. Quickly kneeling,"Sorry mylord, and yes you are correct."

"Well have you heard of days offs?"

"Day offs?" I asked confused.

"Oh right, you're from ancient greece. Should be dead if I had my say." He grumbled."Any way, days off are day's you don't go to work."He was probably thinking no duh, sherlock. "Thanks? I guess." I said to the first part and nodded to the second.

"Well I thought Cerberus needed one, and of course it's the day you show up." He grumbled agian. "Oh, now can you please give my the most powerful weapon in creation so I can give it back to it's not so rightful ruler?" I tried.

"Humph, Your lucky I'm in the mood of helping you, the real thief is not me, but I can tell you the real one I swear on the styx."

* * *

**I just love the chapters title! Anyway thanks for reading guys! Replies:**

**Guest:J'aime ton histoire (I love your story)**_Merci!(Thanks!)  
_**Guest:It's ggoodd**_TThankss:)  
_**violleet:cool **_Your the one that's cool!  
_**yashasvini123:Uamhnach! Thabhairt cothrom le dáta(Awesome! Update) **_It seems a lot of irish people are reading this should I include a leprechaun!  
_yashasvini123**:how the hell did Percy know what a TV was?**_**Whoops!Um there was a sign and because of the styx he could read. Lo****L Just made that up!  
**_**Known-As-Rome:Awesome! This is really good!_Realy? It is?(No Sarcasm)  
_redbubbles99:Amazing story!_THanks!Can I have a redbubble?Plz?  
_**_  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok guys my camp is over so I can write now. Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Special guest: my D-bag friend james is ****watching. ROAR -james**

* * *

Percy's P.O.V

"Humph, Your lucky I'm in the mood of helping you, the real thief is not me, but I can tell you the real one I swear on the styx."

Hearing this I took a few brief steps back. My shoes making a dull thump against the dull floor. Clutching my heart so I don't get a heart attack. I stammered "I thought you were the bad guy?" He laughed "Zeus he portraying me as the 'bad guy', tell me is there such thing as a bad guy?" He asked.

"Of course." I replied now curious. "No there is no, see when we where fighting the titans, they thought we were the 'bad guys', and they where the 'good guys', and vice-versa, so there is no bad guy or good guy. There is only the sides."

WOW who thought the lord of the underworld could be a brainiac.

"Oh he's right ahead of us." Hades exclaimed. "Who?" I inquired. "The thief, here I'll flash up there right about now!" He laughed a cold cruel laugh. "Wait ww-what?" I took a step back as he snapped his fingers. The motion that transported me to the palace happened it all over agian.

When it finished I was sprawled across a beach with sand clinging to my dirty clothes. I looked up to see a God I detested. Ares, he stole hephaestus wife. And if he didn't back up the trojans achilles might be still alive. This fueled my anger even more.

The war god finally noticed me. He squinted his piggy eyes at me. "Your poseidon's brat eh? Figured out I stole it, ha."

No, I couldn't take it anymore. I let my anger loose not caring if I was sending me self to hades agian I charged at him. lunging I hit his armor catching him by surprise, the armor took most of it but I could here him grunting faintly. "You got a death wish kid, I've killed billions, wouldn't mind adding you to the list." He snarled. "Pass."I taunted as i feigned to the left. And stabbed he blocked and brought a giant red broadsword that got it's couler from...blood? Over my head.

I jumped to the side but I wasn't quick enough. He kicked me in to the ocean and strolled over.

Big mistake.

I may hate poseidon, but he is still my father.

Water is still my domain, it healed me and strengthened me. Ares the empty head noob he is engaged. Achilles always told me to keep calm under any situation. But the ocean did not like to be restrained I was the ocean. Propelling the waves to rise me up I stood over him, the waves responded to my anger and that was unmeasurable. They crashed into Ares knocking him over. I jumped and landed on his breastplate denting it.

Growling like an animal I stabbed him in the neck growling like an animal sending shivers up my throat. I jumped back as he let out a cry of pain and blowup in a bunch of godly dust.

Collapsing to the floor of the beach, I laughed, yes I 14 year old Perseus jackson, just bested Ares, the war god.

I turned me head to the floor beside me were Ares laid.

Their left my spoils of war from Ares. Zeus master bolt and a... set of clothes? Sighing I stuffed the clothe into the backpack and capped riptide.

I reached for the master bolt and all of a second it went blue. Blue, blue like the sky, I spun around and around until I got dizzy.

Crap, how much teleporting am I going do today, I thought as I landed in the throne room of the gods.

The room was all covered with darkness except the three middle thrones.

Hades, looking somber and plotting as always. But this time his pale face was stretched in a smug smile. Sitting on a throne constructed of bones and skulls that seemed to move up and down, clawing at the air.

Zeus, all mighty clad in glowing armor tinted with blue his beard well groomed and his eyes lighting with sparks the air cracking around him.

And my father looking at me like I didn't matter a thing in the world.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait I had camp swimming... My sister got poison Ivy and she started her own fanfiction account so **

**I had to help her... Sorry! You guys are probably very made but now camp is over so I have a free-ish schedule. Which means I can write more. I also got this really cool game... Sorry! I'll try to update ASAP!**


	9. Chapter 9

Pt.1

Percy's P.O.V

I was snapped back to my senses when Zeus lifted his hand and the overpowered master bolt flashed to his hand.

"Good job."He acknowledged."Although I don't know why your poseidon's child. Your to good."

"I agree." Was my mere answer, with a hint or spark of anger.

At this my so-called-dad eyes flared, than blazed with anger. "Watch it son, I gave you life, I'm a prime god, earthshaker, lord of horses-"  
"Oathbreaker, raper, unfaithful, idiot, useless and worse!" You had no dignity and raped my mom. She had a life ahead of her a worthy lover, the prince Paul! But when she had me she was outcasted from her family. And forced to live on the street. Then when you need me you use me and now when your done you throw me away." I cut him off." Be sure when this worthless excuse of a god needs my help, I won't be there for you."

Hades and Zeus snickered.

"As apollo would say BURN" Hades said.

"Agreed" replied a voice which turned out to be Apollo.

When the room magically lit up showing. The twelve Olympian Gods and goddess, proud and noble .

I bowed to each one of them and awaited further orders.

"Now thats settled -" Zeus started then everyone gasped

In the middle of the room was a shadow, In the form of a man. It radiated darkness itself, sending fear up my spine.

He turned to each one of us. Then drifted over to Zeus.

His voice broke the pin drop silence.

"Father"

* * *

Pt.2

"Finally recognize me son." The figure said. 'Do not worry I'm not here to crush you hopelessly." He then continued with a plotting voice as if he already won, and was musing on their punishment."I'm here to warn you. The titans are rising, but not only us, something even more malevolent, Than us."

He shifted his head to me."As for Perseus jackson you are welcome to join me at anytime. All you need to do is to call for me."

With that he vanished with in a wisp of smoke and a single piece of paper nest to me.

Cautiously I brought to my face.

"What does it read?" Athena questioned.

"Grandmother, it reads grandmother." I replied.

And that destroyed the throne room.

Words of fear, anger, and disbelief spread across the room. "ENOUGH!" cried Zeus as he pounded against the throne.

"Percy jackson you are dismissed, you are not to mention this to anyone."

"I swear to the styx." Thunder rumbled and Zeus satisfied he flung me a coin."This is my symbol of gratitude, it will bring you peace with all things involved with my domain. It is like you blade, it shall reappear in your pocket."

I kneeled "Thank you"

And I disappeared in a flash of blue.

I reappeared at camp halfblood, the camp seemed less stunning after all I went through but none the less, it was stunning.

* * *

Pt.3

Chiron approached me and clamped me on my back "I was notified what happened, you did good."

I snorted " You don't know half the story."

He just raised his eyebrows "Oh?"

**Time skip at campfire.**

The magical bonfire wasn't the most strangest thing I've seen in this camp but it was very, interesting the flame was green an sparking up and down in a very excited mood. I wondered why, as Chiron galloped up front. He cleared his throat. "Ehm"

* * *

There you go guys! Also I know the summary says PercyxPiper, but you can vote in the comments for pairing and if no one votes or people say no pairing, I'll go with that. It's up to you thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

** PLZ READ AU: There is no camp jupiter. **

**Ok It seems I need to clear somethings up. If you guys are still wondering about how Percy knows it's a tv or something, and you guys still haven't figured it out. ( No offense.) It's an effect of the styx. (I made that up.). Also I'm open up to honest criticism but if your just flaming over and over again I'm just going to block you. So far only one of you *cough*Percy nightshade*cough*have done it but I'll let it pass, rember this is just a hobby and I've no problem of stopping****. But this doesn't apply to most of you and I just want you guys for still sticking to my story. And again I'm open up to criticism. It improves my writing, now read the chapter and don't forget to review for the pairing! **

* * *

The magical bonfire wasn't the most strangest thing I've seen in this camp but it was very, interesting the flame was green an sparking up and down in a very excited mood. I wondered why, as Chiron galloped up front. He cleared his throat. "Ehm, Today we will introduce are newest demigods, and friends."

Every one turned to him. "First up we have Jason grace and Piper McLean, son of Zeus and daughter of Aphrodite." There was a grand applause for both of them from everyone, except one girl with black hair who gasped,"Jason?" but no one seemed to notice. She seemed sad as if Jason was her former boyfriend, I shook my head not wanting to interfere with other peoples love affairs. I studied the two, they seemed to be 16 like me, with Jason very ripped and tall, a mane of blonde hair and high cheek bones, he wore a friendly smile as he held the girls hand.

The girl, Piper was shorter than Jason by a few inches, but seemed taller than average height, she had the palest shade of light brown skin and choppy chocolate brown hair. They bowed and walked of the stage.

Chiron smiled and nodded at them an called the next camper up. "Leo Valdez! Son of Hephaestus."

A short Latino boy with curly hair and elf ears walked up the stage, "Hey I hear this camp is awesome but it just got better, cause I'm hear." He joked and there was a roar of laughter. The fire turned purple which probably went laughter, as he stepped, down.

Chiron coughed"And now Percy jackson, who just returned from his quest to retrieve the master bolt."

I slowly got up and walked up to the stage. There was a stunned silence, but then it erupted to a giant applause and a few whoots from the crowd. There was a lot of cheering as I gave them my most dazzling smile and walked off the stage.

Chiron told us it was curfew and I walked alone to my cabin. Out of all these children, I've never felt so lonely. I thought as I unpacked my clothes And my camp backpack. When I was done all that was left was Achilles sword, the minotaur horn, and Ares's set of clothes. I put Achilles sword beside the closet and hung the minotaur horn. When I was done all was left was the clothes, it was a simple white tee, and black shorts.

My first thought was a trap why else would Ares drop it. But my demigods instinct took over and before I knew it I had it on. After a while, Zeus's token and riptide reappeared in my pocket but nothing happened.

Sighing I fell to my bed when there was a blur of colours and I was in batman PJs. Great I got a set of clothes that transform into Pajamas I groaned mentally. Wait, that transforms maybe it can transform into...armor? That would be very convenient in the battleground. I thought as I pictured a chestplate. The t-shirt shifted into a celestial bronze chest plate with pauldrons to protect my shoulders with leather padding underneath. And the pajama pant's into leather pants cover with celestial bronze. I smiled satisfied as I flopped onto the bed, snoring.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter. Rember this is the last chapter to review for the pairing! Or there might be none. Thanks for reading and hope to see you soon! - Peace out, Last of them all.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the late update, I let it drag for a bit to see who wanted the pairing to be and the winner is...Reyna! Yes an uncommon pairing but why not? Anyway rember to R&R! Disclaimer: I don't own PJO!**

* * *

Woke up on the right side of the bed

_What's up with this Prince song inside my head?_  
_Hands up if you're down to get down tonight_  
_Cuz it's always a good time._

_Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care_  
_Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere_  
_I'm in if you're down to get down tonight_  
_Cuz it's always a good time (All rights belong to carly rae jepsen and owl city)..._

I woke up hearing this song. I got up from my bed and smiled as my Pjs shifted into a green Gap shirt and beige shorts. I put my hand on the brass knob and pulled it open about to tell the person playing it to show respect when...

I was face to face to a the girl who gasped yesterday when what's his name? Jason and Piper were holding hands. Her swept obsidian black hair was matted to her skin from tears and her eyes were flooded with tears, streaming down her face and on to her camp half blood tee-shirt. She was leaning against the Hermes cabin crying and listening to the song.

"It's always a good time she muttered as she her device closed.

Her eyes flared and she kicked the device, "Stupid thing, out of battery's" she spazzed as it and continued crying, then she noticed me."Her eyes widened "What are you looking at ?" She growled. I threw up my hands, my whole entire body screamed at me to call her a wimp and shut up but she seemed so fragile.

" I'm sorry I just came out here to ask you turn down the volume, and are you okay?" I asked cautiously

"Does it look like I'm okay? I'm lying out here crying outside of this stuffed cabin because my lazy parent is to lazy to claim me, then my boyfriend that left my foster home-comes here with pretty, and breaks my heart." She spat, the tears long gone.

I was about to say something when a low emitting growl echoed across the cabins. A hellhound emerged from the forest.

I instinctually brought out riptide and my clothe shifted into the armour from last night as I got into a fighting stance.

Glancing at the girl she tugged a bracelet and popped out a wicked looking _gladius. _She met my gaze and nodded and we both charged at it, Swords swinging. We made short work of the hellhound. I bonked it on the side of the head with my pommel and the girl, I need to know her name, pinned it and slit it's throat.

"Where did that come from?" I started slowly,

"Probably picked up the mp3 signal she gestured to the device, monsters are attracted to technology, don't ask how I got it?" She spoke really quickly.

Than something clicked in her. Her eyebrows slanted and in a threatening voice she whispered. "Don't tell anyone about this." All traces of the crying girl gone. 'My name's Reyna."

And with that she was gone.

The mp3 cranked back on with a little battery left and the end of the song rang out.

_Good morning and good night_  
_I wake up at twilight_  
_It's gonna be alright_  
_We don't even have to try_  
_It's always a good time_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

_Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again_  
_Checked out of my room hit the ATM_  
_Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight_  
_Cuz it's always a good time_

_Good morning and good night_  
_I wake up at twilight_  
_It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try_  
_It's always a good time._

Yes it was a good time.

* * *

Ok the awesome song was from Carly rae jepsen and Owl city, all rights go to them so I don't get sued :) Thank you for reading and stay tuned. Wait how do you stay tuned to a book? Anyways thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


	12. Chapter 12

**Every writer needs a break, at least that's what I think so don't try to track me down and yeah...but anyways you probably know where this is leading to. I'm going to take a rest for eyes and do other stuff. I'm sorry but My mom's always yelling at me so I think this is a good Idea, the break will only be for around, 3-9 days, so It's not that long. Anyways bye! (::)-cookie**

**-The last**

* * *

My little meeting took place very early in the morning as the sun was only peeking over horizon .I turned to the deep sea blue cabin and started to walk to it. As my hand touched the knob, I heard a sound, stomping, but after I waited it became louder and louder, I moved my body 360 degrees and all the color leaked out of my face, the creator's of the sound showed itself. Hundreds of monsters, were emerging from behind a mountain, lizard men dracaena, telhkines , earthborn, rogue Cyclops, and even the casual hydra and drakon. I unfroze, as my mind unlocked and my instinct turned on. I went to the next cabin-which was the Hermes cabin and screamed. "Wake up! Monsters are attacking!" A bunch of them were about to complain, there mouth's opening when they saw my face. "Warn the others I told them and went to the next cabin, I repeated the process, until most of the cabins were up.

I surveyed the once seeming peaceful camp now in complete chaos as campers ran around, setting up defenses, getting equipped and setting up things.

The Hephaestus kids were split, half of them set up base passing swords, and armor, while the others, were setting up makeshift catapults a giant crossbow, and traps, The Apollo were setting up a medic camp, and finding tactile positions for shooting.

The Demeter cabins were growing a wall of protective vines as a defense.

I smiled everyone was using their talents, we might win this one. I stumbled across the Latino boy from last night- Leo I think he was hauling something from his cabin a…box? He looked at me and spoke quivering." CC-Can yyy-you helppp mm-me with this?" I nodded and a grabbed the box. The instant I grabbed it my hands lurched and turned red.

Leo smiled and without words we walked across.

After a few brief steps. He dropped the box.

Wordlessly he pressed a button and it beeped, shifted expanded, unfolded and propped itself up.

"It's amazing " I exclaimed. Leo smiled "Nah, It's better than amazing." He turned and it was done. Where the metal box once was, A giant robot two times the height of me stood, in all its glory.

I nodded "See you around. "

He smiled and waved as me left to separate directions. But words were left unspoken.

_If we survive._

* * *

Around forty demigods were clustered in a 3 phalanx's. And 2 rows of archers-the Apollo's cabin, and a few of them spread out in the tree's of the forest. A few dryads had bags of acorns- Don't ask me how that's going to hurt the monsters. And a group of stayer's had wooden cudgels and magical reed pipes.

There were a handful of last second and rag tag-traps and a few catapults and weapons-of-war.

It didn't look half bad. Other than the fact that ,of us were in Pj's and, we were out numbered 10-1.

Chiron walked forward, er- gait over in front of us. "I'm going to give you guys what you guy's may call a 'prep talk' as the stoll's are trying to get me to modernize." He paused for a moment, then continued. "The numbers are against us, but rember it usually is and what? We usually win, do we not? Now we are fighting for our home! And the monsters? They are fighting for master's that will discard them without a second regret. WE SHALL WIN!"

"FOR THE GODS!" We cheered, then all tartraus broke loose.

**I felt in the mood for writing so I wrote this, but rember I'm still on a break. Also do you guys want fluff? Or not care much about romance? Please tell me!Pm or review!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**MUST READ! If you guy's didn't know I actually I updated the legit chapter 12 on the previous chapter so if you haven't read that click the previous button sorry if that sounded confusing!**

* * *

I have experienced some skirmishes, and a few brawls here and there but it is nothing like a full waged out war.

We Greeks, or most son of Greece are born into a fight of fighting of war. It is a great honor to fight on the battlefield, blood spilling swords flashing and slashing. It is even more honorable to die a heroic death on the battle field.

Every child strives, to see a battle, to swing a sword at a real enemy for Greece.

They shouldn't.

After you have a real battle you are scarred for life.

War's horror reveal's itself for you.

It is said you can gain the greatest honor through it, vanquishing an enemy, crushing them to no extent.

But the greatest evil and torture is also seen on the battlefield, you watch your friends die.

And you?

Helpless.

The demigod's I haven't even met were stabbed, pushed. Sliced, scratched.

Killed. I didn't even know them and it sent thousands of blades to my heart.

But killing was even worse. They were monsters, that seemed to subdue it but, I was already feared. When Riptide was raised in battle to a random monster I could see the fear. As I cut them done. It made me feel guilty, it made no sense, aren't demigods supposed to kill them?

This is the real hell.(I'm sorry I don't normally swear but it fit it perfectly.)

* * *

_A few moments ago._

The Goliath monster army marched forward. The geek fire traps and spiked, slayed a few but it barely did a dent to the force. As they hammered at the force field.

It shimmered once.

Than it shimmered twice.

And it shimmered one last time.

The force field was designed to small groups of monsters, not a giant group. It quickly fell to the combined might. All our eyes were trained on them hammering it down. We didn't even notice a small group of monster's emerging from the undergrowth ran to our flank. It consisted of Taurus, Minotaur like creatures. Wielding...Greek fire?

I was about to yell out a warning as they charged into our left flank. My voice faltered in my throat, as it was already to late. The Taurus were suicide bombers, and they executed there job without a flaw. They took out ten campers, and wounded a few, breaching there armor, and leaving disgusting black charred, skin. The Apollo campers rushed to bring them to the medic camps. I glanced at the campers beside me.

A few were stifling tears. And one was looking a head with fury in his eyes.

The monsters charged, hammering down the makeshift walls. The hell-hounds-fastest of them, ran ahead. We took care of them easily, spearing them in the vital spot's. This gave a moral boost but not for long. Our archers were picking them off, and the catapults were doing a deal of damage, but they had ranged units to.

A harpy which were casting spells - which were countered by chiron. And a manticore shot spikes at us.

It was boring, but when the battle started I wish it stayed that way. I faced down the most dangerous monster's, throwing a can of Greek fire into a hydra's mouth, Blowing it up, slicing through hordes of hell hounds. Creating a small earthquake to take down the manticore.

But it soon became evident that we couldn't hold, so I searched for a commander most likely a titan or giant, to parley. After half dodging monsters. And searching for some one I found it, or him, A figure in gallant silver armor with a great beard and one eye of black, and glowed with a godly aura, this no doubt, was the titan.

I jumped on a hellhound. And continued it jumping, on helms, tentacles, giant eyes, whatnot as I finally reached him. "I come here to parley," I replied dropping riptide, praying he wouldn't kill.

He raised his eyebrows. And smiled lazily, as if he was expecting me.

"You come to parley for us to stop the attack?"

"Yes" I replied

"Than you must come with us willingly, and I swear on the styx! We shall not attack again until the gods have fallen."

I nodded.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Sup guy's I'm back! I have one question for you guys. Do any you guys play starcraft 2? Let me know! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

I groaned for what felt like the 100th time, as I bonked my bruised head on the sharp horn's of an ugly demon who had to be carrying me. The curse of Achilles makes me invulnerable, but does not block all pain. The greatest pain of all is emotional pain. When you are be stabbed, you aren't in pain because someones stabbing you, but it's because you are in fear, in a emotional state of fear, of fear of death, not a fear of the blade, itself but what it can do.

Some people, the Romans, from what I learned from chiron would kill themselves if they ran from a battlefield, for the embarrassment, the shame all emotional. And that was what I was feeling right now, If I had made the treaty earlier would all the lives that was lost be saved?

My current situation, wasn't good, when I agreed I came ready to die. But after travelling a day or so, wrapped and tied to a crude poll. Than placed between two muscled troll's armed to the teeth carried on their shoulders. We set up camp, I was stripped of my clothes. Place in itchy uncomfortable, leather. We continued on the march to their base. After a while, my eyes dimmed and I fell asleep.

* * *

I awoke to a a simple room with a bed and my clothes-The spoil from Ares and my pen riptide. I groaned and I grabbed the clothes and in a bad mood got dressed. Grabbing riptide I shoved it into the pocket of the black jeans and put my hand on it. Ready at all cost, if I will go down, I will leave a mark, I will go down fighting.

I slowly grasped the wooden handle and opened the door, I came to face with a Orc wielding a bloody Katina. He bowed slightly and even though the look on his face was not pleased. It startled me.

"Lord Perses request's to see you." I nodded, Perses so that was the name of the titan. I nodded and followed him through a net work of hall's that seemed to be carved into a mountain lit up with torches, that didn't seem to burn. At long last we reached a room adorned with gold and jewels. In the middle was a tall throne surrounded by a table with smaller thrones around. On the main throne sat The titan Perses his silver and black eyes flickering.

Guarding him were 2 Orcs clad in golden armor wielding Talvar's, a deadly blade known for their deadly reputation. Perses turned to me and smiled.

"It seems We have much to discuss."

I nodded I have my own questions. "Why did you agree to the deal? If you said no you could of mascaraed the camp?"  
He shrugged. "Might be because I'm the titan of peace. But I need you for a very specific reason."  
I raised my eyebrow"And that is?"  
He smiled coyly, "I want you to be the ambassoder of the monsters and the demigods."  
I nearly toppled from the throne. "You want the demigods and monsters to ally?" I shrieked.  
Perses smiled."Of course. Without us you would stand no chance against the other titans and their army."

"But aren't you a titan?" I asked.

"The titans treat monsters as tools. And when I was sent to be the commander of the army that's what happened to me. So I held a meeting with the royals of the respective monsters, and we agreed to rebel against the titans. When the time came."

I nodded. And he beckoned to the orc that led me here. "This is Savade, he is to be your guide and guard."

He smiled and in a wisp of smoke. He disappeared.

I turned to savade. He coughed, I smiled "Just because you are my guide and guard doesn't mean I'm superior than you, let's be friends and equals eh?" Savade's usually scowling broke into a smile.

And he spoke for the first time. "Would ya want to duel with m'a?" He asked.

* * *

Sorry, for not updating in a while. Did you like the twist also theirs been a decline in reviews...so how about 5 reviews for the next chapter? Please?


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm sorry everyone but a lot of people are asking. Why can Percy speak english, how does he know it's a tv etc, So I'm doing a rewrite. It will be under the same title and I will update this if there is anything new or if the updates up. -sorry.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I know I said I was going to do a rewrite but I really lost heart in it. Also My beta Rome told me this. SOPA want's to make a new law to ban fanarts,fanfiction e.t.c to stop them we need 100,00 signtures by septmeber 20 something, here's the link:Link(take spaces out): s: / petitions . whitehouse . gov / petition / stop-sopa-2013 /LMzMVrQF**

**I've also have been working on a new story here's the Summary:**

**AU, The land is one colossus continent, 5 races rule, 5 races fight. The mystical Elf's, Dwarves, Brutal Troll's, sneaky Goblins, And at last the humans. They have been constantly at war, but for the last decade the has been uneasy truce, no one knows why but a faint rumors and whisper's say there there is foreign enemy.**

**It's not done yet but tell me if you want to read it.**

* * *

And he spoke for the first time. "Would ya want to duel with m'a?" He asked.

I raised my eyebrows. "Why not?" I agreed not wanting to be shown as a coward.

"Th'n I guess I gotta show you tha ring." His voice tainted with an heavy orcish accent. I nodded and he lead me through a pathway of halls and corridors all carved into the mountain all looking almost identical. At last we reached a set of large 2 wooden doors. That had 2 celestial bronze and a glowing mucky green alloy bladed sabres crossed over it. Savade smiled showing his pointy pearl white teeth. "Ah so many good memories h'ere. This is were I rose up the ranks." He spoke, "But alas, now I'm your blady c'rsed escort." He growled. With a mad look in his eyes.

The curiosity of how he fell so low bugged me. But in his mood I decided not to ask, He motioned to the door. "Let's duel"

* * *

When we entered the arena, 2 things shocked me, size, It was as big as a football from the door there was a path leading to the arena itself, And two leading to the seats. Over the arena was a platform with 10 or so thrones looming over. Probably for Perses and the kings and queens for each respectful monster race.

Savade unsheathed a huge sword with a blood stained blade. I stared and stepped back,_ how many demigods has he killed? _I thought.

My clothes shifted into "Armor mode" And I uncapped riptide. "Let's dance." I said, and a battle to rember began.

Orcs are green and are resemble a human, except bigger, bulkier, stronger and varying in shades of green and brown. You would have expected them to be slow. Wrong, Savade charged at me scrapping his monster of a blade on the ground and swung it at my midsection. I barely had the time to grab riptide with both of my hands and turn. He pushed as I leaned forward, our faces were millimeters apart, I took 1 hand off of riptide and shoved him in his face. Many so called noble warriors called this "Unfair play". But Achilles said you must use everything to your advantage. Savade got up and snarled, just as I skidded beside him and brought riptide down. His eyes widened and grabbed his blade and rolled away, Riptide slammed in the ground this Savade grinned agian. Geez he must be having a very nice day grinning so much, I thought he came up and punched me. Let me tell you, being punched in the face by a man-or woman hurts. Punched in the face by an orc, unimaginable pain even with the achilles heel, but I did not have time to worry about that.

I ducked as he took a swing at me and rolled behind him. This fight even though I might lose, was fun and reminded my fights with achilles. I took riptides hilt and pulled it out swinging it over my head in an arc. The orc Stopped it with his hand, crimson blood flew down his hand and onto riptide.

It's crazy what some people do to win.

But it worked. He used his sword and smashed me to the other side of the arena winded. He snarled and walked over like he already won. He put his foot on my chest. "Hhhh"*Gasp* It was over he won, his blood dripped into my face. His blood? Blood, a liquid, Could I...control it?

It was worth a shot, any ways. I looked at savade, and closed my eyes thinking about the blood in his body, making it stop, just for a second. It did, just for a second, even that with your blood stop flowing is disastrous Savade gasped and fell off me, landing on the ground. I took advantage of this moment and jumped up. Putting riptide at his throat.

"I s'render." Savade growled. I won but one question was still in my mind why did He want to fight me in the first place?

* * *

**Heres the chapter! Rember to stop sopa! Unfortunately school start's tommorow so I won't be able to update frequently. But rember to review and I'll get the chapter up. P.S Wolfman If you ask me to hurry up and write the next chapter I will block you! No joke. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everybody! Sorry if I haven't been updating for a while, school just started and I'm busy with other stuff...but it's the weekend so I manganed to write this!**

* * *

"I s'render." Savade growled. I won but one question was still in my mind why did He want to fight me in the first place?

I nodded and smiled, as in capped riptide, wacthing intently with my sea green eyes as it magically shrunk to a simple ballpoint pen. I smiled and putting riptide into my pocket. And offered him my hand. He grunted his thanks as he reached forward with his rough green hand and grasped it pulling himself up. He sheathed his monster off a sword and brushed himself. "Gah, If p'a s'aw m'a no'w_(Gah if pa saw we now)_" He muttered oviobsly upset about his lost.

He glared at me,"Ya have a question?" he asked.

I nodded, am I that easy to read? "Yes"

"Fire away." He said with a commanding tone, "Why did you want to fight me, as soon as we were alone?"

Savade, sat down his bottom, creating a cloud of dust where he was just pinned down, a while ago. Motioning with his rough green hands he growled.

"M'ight as w'll sit down, This going to be taking a l'ng time." Nodding I sat down next him, waiting.

'I'm prodigy.' he said with pride.

"Joined the titan army and giant to march.I was promoted to commander, and led many missions of assassinating demigods, But lost in spar to a one. I was back to a regular soldier, after I met the most beautiful girl, charming auburn hair...daughter of Demeter, fell in love we did, I sent her to camp half-blood, and was went meeting her. Than perses met with all the monsters, and decided that we would go against our...masters.A group of fat smell cyclops, came when I met the girl, and I'm your damn s'rvent!"

He exclaimed as he slammed his on the ground, causing me to jump. "Than I heard that you were a prodigy ya'self, sa I decided if I could beatcha, I would be promoted agian, and make ma pa proud."

I nodded and was about ask about his pa. But my voice stopped halfway, his pa, or dad was probably dead.

"Aye ma pa's dead."He said, I gave him a weak smile "Sorry, But don't monsters reform?"

"Da stronger ones reform with all da memories, us weaker ones reform young, or if ya really unlucky you fade."He informed.

"Now that would be 1 million gold bars, for ma life st'ry."He said in a series voice."WHAT!" I shrieked, before I could say anything else. He burst in a round of hearty laughter. And slapped me on the back. Ouch... I bet he did it for that.

Right after the door opened. And footsteps approached us, sending shivers up my back.

* * *

So sorry for short chapter, school started and I'm busy, I was going to update last week but then our grade went camping. So sorry, also I have a prize to make up not updating! The 70th and 80th reviewer, will get a special mention, and have me write a one shot for them AS LONG AS IT DOES NOT CONTAIN LOT'S OF ROMANCE A LEMON. Or I will recommend there story and check it out and review it!


	18. Chapter 18

Ok! The 70th reviewer prize goes to...My bet a know-as-Rome! I already review Favorited all of her stories because there AWESOME. So her one shot request was:Percy turns evil randomly, kills Nico and then runs off with Reyna into the sunset after having made best-friends with Firestar! (Firestar is a cat from Warriors). So rember there's still the 80th reviewer prize. The one shot is in bold, and bellow it is the actual chapter.

* * *

**"Percy?"**

**"Yes nico?"**

**"Percy?"**

**"Mmmhm."**

**"Percy?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Percy?"**

**"Say it."**

**"Percy?"**

**"What?" I cracked, Gosh he was annoying, "Percy?" He asked again, the anger was boiling inside me, people think I defeated Kronos defeated because my Achilles heel, but it was actually a dark energy that comes out because I'm made and it's getting harder, and harder to control. "Get away from me!" I screeched. Darkness enveloped me. And my mind wasn't my own. I was shrouded in a dark energy, and my hand flexed, creating a dark energy of riptide. "COME HERE" I screeched, as he tried to sprint away. A dark hand stretched from my shadow and it grabbed him. Bringing him down. "Percy, stop I'm sorry, It was joke." He wailed, as he summoned a skeletal soldier. Easily I thrust riptide trough his skull.  
**

**Than my shadow hand grabbed Nico over. "GOODBYE fangirls." He cried. I grabbed the dark riptide and cut off his head. I rolled off easily blood cascading out of his body. I greedily started devouring him shadow hands bringing him to me as I licked my lips.**

**What am I doing? Here I am eating the body of the best friend I just killed in cold blood.**

**Slowly the darkness faded as I was left there, crying.**

**"Meow!"**

**"Go away cat!" I cried sniffing. "I'm not any cat! I'm fire-star! Leader off thunderclan! I just wanted to see, If you were all right."**

**"Sorry."I cried more, I was possessed, by a beast," The ginger cat nodded"Calm." I nodded, and felt a lot better, than...It came again.  
**

**Before I knew it I was eating the cat 9 times because it has nine lives. As evil percy.**

**Than Reyna came over. "Hello P****ercy."**

**"Hi Reyna." Dark Percy said, I can't control him.  
**

**"Your looking hotter than usual." She said. _What? He's hotter than me? Why do I even care!"_**

**"You to" He said, and before I knew it we were kissing! _Why am I doing this, but I can't control myself._ Than dark Percy and Reyna walked into the sunset riding a unicorn. But than...Aliens invaded us and they zapped the whole earth! **

* * *

That was one weird one shot, now for the story...

* * *

Me and Savade instantly grabbed our weapons, from years of training, and came face to face with, to towering cyclops, armed with muscular arms, holding a giant blade chipped and scratched, but still looked like it could rip my head off. There was 4 of them each having golden helmets with horns on them, and wearing lion cloths, and a leather vest. "What a demigod?" The one to the left growled showing teeth that looked like in need of a vist to the dentist. "Just in time for lunch!" One growled as they drew there swords. "Let's eat the orc to." The right one said, as they advanced on us.

"Watch out there commanders." Savade growled. As I uncapped riptide again. Nodding grimly I charged to yet anthor cyclops were slow and clumsy that I fought. But these were fast and precise. And before long me and savade were backed, back to back. One charged at us and I threw riptide at him like a spear , catching him in the shoulder. Savade without hesitation came and swung a his sword, and to my horror, chopped of the cyclops head and, red blood splattered all over me.

Being a son of Poseidon all liquids strengthened me, but blood was stronger than the sea, and the blood power I had? What was wrong? I didn't have time to ponder about it as, one came at us screaming "VENGEANCE" I dodged and did a 360 in the air kicking him down, then grabbing him, my strenght doubled, and before I could finished the combo Savade knocked him out by cutting of his arm, as more blood fell on me, I felt my power almost reach the power of a minor god, how I know was due to the blood also rising the power of my intelligence, The last two tried to run, but a power so great came into the room. I instantly dropped to the floor, as so did everyone else. "lord Perses." We said. "Get up"he said in a annoyed tone.

We did but leaving our weapons on the floor,

"What happened here?" He growled obviously mad at the loss of a commander, "Speak, orc."

Savade gulped but nodded. "Me and Percy was training than these 4 err 3 cyclops came in and intended to eat us, so I killed one in self defense. I'm sorry sir!" He nodded, Than turned to the cyclops, "Out and carry your unconscious cyclops to the infirmity, your punishments will be said after."

They nodded, and rushed out, glad to be put of his presence, "You may leave savade, return to your quarters." The orc glanced at me, than scampered off.

He glanced at me and his voice softened, "Sorry, But after this I have your first mission as an ambassader." I nodded, "We will communicate with camp half blood, and swear on the river styx, and we will have a meeting with the gods-if they agree. Savade will go with you,"

"Got it," I said.

He was about to leave, when I needed to ask him about my new-found blood power. "Perses."

He stopped and turned on his heel. "Yes?" He questioned.

"When I got doused in blood, I got stronger."

"Yes it's a liquid." He replied annoyed.

"But in my 'training' with savade I could control his blood. And when I'm in blood, It's stronger than any water, also usually the affect of strength, from water, lasts only a while, but this is still staying."

He nodded. "Hmmm.., It seems that your shirt is storing you power, so as long you were that you will have the power also your power of blood means your a blood demigod." He concluded.

"Bloo-" Than his fist slammed into my face.

* * *

Don't worry Perses didn't betray it's just and experiment? also this is my longest chapter, I guess it makes up for the super short one before. Also **rember there's still the 80th reviewer prize to win a mention, and me looking and reviewing your story, or writing a one shot about whatever you want as long as no lemons! **Bye till next time!


End file.
